warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Amethyst
BlackswanWhiteswan Here! Welcome to the second book of The Wings *** Two she-cats, daughters of (Lapisquartz) Lazuilstar and Goldenwings. Powers passed down from their mother to them. Amethystquartz is just a beautiful purple blue she-cat with purple blue eyes with the power to control minerals and she has the power of beauty, with wings. Loved by all. And then there is Toxicpoison, all her life she has been discriminated by her clanmates, all because she has two of the deadliest powers of all. poison and Illusion...but that's not all. Toxicpoison can also communicate with dead cats. What will she do? How will she not turn evil? How will these two siblings cope? *** Amethyst & Toxic Eclipse/Characters '' [[Amethyst & Toxic Eclipse/Trivia|''Amethyst & Toxic Eclipse/Trivia]] *** Prologue A purple blue she-cat with purple blue eyes with giant purple blue wings, was pinned to the ground, by a brown she-cat with black stripes and green eyes, one of her wings was torn and broken. "Please! Don't do this!" The brown she-cat looked down at her sister with bright green eyes, tears falling down her face. "You know I can't." smoke was coming out of her body. "Yes you can! You are stronger than this! Think of your'e kits! Your'e family. Your'e mate! And me? You are so much stronger than the voices inside your'e head!" A tear fell on the ground. "Please! Your'e my sister!" The brown she-cat looked at her sister. "I know...." she whispered getting off of her sister. "What are you doing!" cried a black tom with dark red eyes as he came over to the brown she-cat. "You were suppose to kill her!" he hissed. The brown she-cat growled. "I can't!" "Then I will do it for you!" The brown she-cat jumped at the black tom..... A scream pierced the night. Chapter 1 - Amethyst Amethystkit was sitting outside of the nursery, her purple blue eyes traveled around the clearing. "Amethystkit!" Amethystkit turned her eyes on Lionkit, Crowkit, Dawnkit and Poolkit, who were all sitting beside each other talking quietly. Lionkit was the cat who called out to her. "Hello!" she meowed as she walked over to them, amethyst minerals came out of her paws as she walked. "Want to join us?" asked Dawnkit, her white pelt with black spots was neatly cleaned. "Sure!" meowed Ameythstkit with a bright smile. Crowkit smirked his blue eyes smiled. Amethystkit rolled her eyes with a laugh. "What are you smirking about?" she asked with a tilt of her head. With a flick of Crowkit's tail, he pointed over to Toxickit, who was watching them with sad green eyes. "What about my sister!" Amethystkit narrowed her eyes on Crowkit. "She's a freak! Mommy says so!" meowed Dawnkit. "My sister is not a freak!" hissed Amethystkit, her purple blue eyes were like fire. Amethystkit couldn't believe her ears, she knew that some of her clanmates discriminated Toxickit just because she was deadly...has deadly powers. Amethystkit didn't care, she had powers to but they weren't as dangerous, even their mother, Lazuilstar had powers, but their father did not. Poolkit looked at her siblings. "Daddy says we shouldn't be making fun of other cats." Crowkit hissed at Poolkit. "Shut up, Poolkit. You don't know anything. Daddy loves you more than us." Poolkit's eyes went wide but she didn't say anything. Dawnkit hissed at Poolkit. Poolkit got up and wandered over to Crowflight. "Enough!" growled Lionkit, his lion like mane ruffled. "Toxickit isn't a freak, she can be different and dangerous but she is a cat just like us." Crowkit rolled his eyes. "She killed a cat remember?!." Amethystkit knew that Toxickit accidently killed Dawnpelt, the elder but she didn't mean to, right? Lionkit hissed. "You know what I'm out!" said Crowkit as he walked away. Dawnkit hissed. "If you even call it a cat!" she meowed and ran after Crowkit. Amethystkit watched them go. Only Lionkit stayed behind. "I'm sorry, Amethystkit." he meowed before following his siblings. Amethystkit was left behind to think more about her life and her sister. Is Toxickit that dangerous? she thought. Chapter 2 - Toxic Toxickit sat down away from everyone else, most of her clanmates glared at her, even Crowflight and Ashflower's kits made fun of her. It wasn't her fault she had dangerous powers. It wasn't her fault that she killed Dawnpelt. Toxickit remember it clearly, it was before the clan found out that she had powers. Toxickit had enough playing with Ashflower and Crowflight's kits, she wanted to do something fun! '' ''"Pinkleaf!" called Ashflower, the dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes, the daughter of Dawnpelt. '' ''"Yes?" meowed Pinkleaf as she walked out of her den. '' ''"Dawnpelt needs water, she's really thirsty." '' ''Toxickit purred as she padded over to Ashflower and Pinkleaf. "I can get her some water!" '' "''That would be wonderful!" meowed Pinkleaf. Happy that she finally got to do something, Toxickit padded over to the puddle in camp and dipped moss in it. Walking over to Dawnpelt she smiled. "Here you go Dawnpelt." '' ''"Why thank you, young one." rasped the she-cat, lapping up the water, she yawned and then she started to cough, her face turning red, then her whole body went still. "Pinkleaf!" screamed Toxickit. Pinkleaf raced into the den. "What happend?" she asked looking at Dawnpelt's dead body. "I gave her water." she whimpered. "It was clear water." '' ''Pinkleaf sniffed the moss, then her eyes widen. "Poison!" her eyes widening as she looked at the kit. "Toxickit, this....I...think you have powers, young one. Lazuilstar and I didn't know when this would happen...." '' ''Toxickit eyes widen. Ashflower walked in. "Moth-" Her eyes stopped dead. "What happen." she sheriked. '' ''"Dawnpelt was poisoned." '' ''"Poisoned!?" Ashflower's yellow eyes turned on Toxickit. "You!" she screeched. "You killed my mother! Stay away from me and my kits!" Toxickit flinched and backed away. "Toxickit?! Toxickit?" sapped out of her memories, she turned and saw her sister, Amethystkit. "Oh...Hi" she smiled. Her sister was her only friend, after she lost her friends; Lionkit, Crowkit, Dawnkit, and Poolkit. Amethystkit purred. "How are you doing?" she asked. Toxickit shrugged. "I'm doing alright, except...." she let herself trail off, as she thought. "Except what?" asked Amethystkit. "Nothing." she meowed quickly, she didn't want to tell her that she was being bullied by Crowkit and Dawnkit. Sometimes they would use there claws on her when no one was looking or when Ashflower was looking. Amethystkit shrugged and looked away, her eyes landed on Lionkit who was staring at her. Toxickit looked over at Lionkit, Crowkit, Dawnkit and Poolkit. "You should go and play with them." meowed Toxickit standing up. Amethystkit looked back at her and shook her head. "No, I rather play with you." "No seriously, Amethystkit. If you hang out with me, you'll have no friends." she whispered and walked away, she headed to their mother's den. Walking in the den, she saw that her mother was in her nest. "Hello my daughter" smiled Lazuilstar. Toxickit purred as she curled up at Lazuilstar's belly. "Hi Mama" as Toxickit closed her eyes, she felt her mother's tongue licking her pelt. Soon Toxickit fell in a deep sleep. Chapter 3 - Amethyst Amethystkit didn't like what her sister was saying...her sister is everything to her. Amethystkit sighed, as her thoughts wandered. Swiftstrike suddenly raced out of the nursery, his forest green eyes were afriad with worry. "Pinkleaf!, Spottedpaw!" he meowed Spottedpaw, a black and white she-cat looked up her green eyes looked at Swiftstrike. "Yes?" Swiftstrike looked at them. "Icewrath's kits are coming!" Amethystkit's ears perked. ''New play- mates ''she thought. "Let all cats old enough to fly join me underneath high rock for a clan meeting!" called Lazuilstar, Amethystkit and Toxickit's mother. Toxickit walked out of the den after her, her pelt nicely clean and her bright green eyes sparkled. Amethystkit turned her eyes away from Pinkleaf who was now racing to the nursery, she didn't know what was happening until she saw that her sister's pelt was clean and that Ashflower's kits had there pelt's clean too. Lazuilstar turned her eyes over to the nursery and saw that Swiftstirke was pacing around the nursery. Turning her eyes back on her clanmates who were now gathered around the high rock. "We have six new apprentices, Lionkit, Poolkit, Dawnkit, Crowkit, Toxickit and Amethystkit until you earn your warrior name, you will train and learn the ways of the code and the clan." she meowed. Lionkit puffed out with pride and his wings were resting on the ground. "Lionkit, you are now Lionpaw your mentor shall be Runningbreeze." meowed Lazuilstar, turning her eyes on the kits. Amthystkit waited, she watched silently. Dawnkit became Dawnpaw, her mentor became Redwing, Crowkit became Crowpaw his mentor was Leafheart, Poolkit became Poolpaw and her mentor became Silverblaze. "Toxickit!" Amethystkit turned her eyes on her sister, who was looking more nearvous now. "Toxickit, you are now Toxicpaw from this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you will now be named Toxicpaw. Your mentor is Cloudfrost!" Cloudfrost looked up and smiled Amethystkit broke out into a big purr. Cloudfrost is the nicest cat in the clan, and he treated every cat equally. Amethystkit knew that Cloudfrost will be a great mentor for her sister. "And now Amethystkit. You are now Amethystpaw. I thought long and hard, Breezewhisper you will mentor Amethysptpaw." "I will be honored!" he smiled brightly turning his eyes on Amethystpaw, she touched his nose and smiled. "Lionpaw!" "Dawnpaw!" "Poolpaw!" "Crowpaw!" "Toxicpaw!" "Amethystpaw!" Amethystpaw purred and looked around, Swiftstrike came out of the nursery happily. "I have two daughters and a tom!" he meowed brightly. "Angelkit, Dovekit and Vinekit!" The clan cheered happily. Amethystpaw purred for the new kittens. "Congrats Amethyspaw!" Amethystpaw turned and saw Lionpaw smiling at her. "Thank you." "Come on Amethystpaw! We have some looking around to do!" called Breezewhisper. Laughing, she said goodbye to Lionpaw and raced after Breezewhisper. Chapter 4 - Toxic Toxicpaw sat down looking around, she watched her sister run off after Breezewhisper. "Congrats!" Toxicpaw jumped and turned her eyes on Lionpaw, blushing she smiled. "Thank you...Congrats on you too!" she said. Lionpaw purred. "Thank you Toxicpaw. I'll see you later!" he meowed and headed off over to his mentor. "Oh my beautiful daughter!" purred Goldenwings as he padded over his yellow eyes sparkled. "Dad!" giggled Toxicpaw as Goldenwings licked his daughter's head. "Your mother and I are so proud of you!" he said.